Deciding
by Mrs. Shannon Nero Helms
Summary: My first fan fiction ever about wrestling and the Hardyz, Maria, and people related with them. Please review no matter if it's good or bad!
1. Starting

Deciding

**HardyFan13**

This is a WWE (mainly Smackdown) fanfiction and is TOTALLY made up! I do not and most likely never will own the WWE or any of their wrestlers, hope you enjoy it, and remember to review, good or bad, don't make a difference to me! :)

I started out as a 7 year old who never like wrestling, except for my 2 favorite people, Steve Austin and The Rock. Then I became a 12 year old who really got into the wrestling video games so I decided to try watching it in the middle of the summer one year, where I discovered two new favorites, they were Matt and Jeff Hardy, and the wrestling game I had didn't feature them.

Then I became 13, and I knew 1 of the things I wanted to be when I grow up, I wanted to be a diva! I used to want to be an actess and a singer, but when I watched Wrestling, what the Diva's did was act and sometimes sing along with wrestling each other. So one day I did some wrestling and looked up a wrestling academy that was owned by another one of my favorite wrestlers, Shawn Michaels, and found out I had to be 18 to start wrestling.

As soon as I turned 18 I made up my mind to become a WWE Diva. So I found the academy and signed up for it. It took a lot of hard work, but I made it, and went to WWE headquarters to see if I could get a job in the WWE. I found Out I could But I had to choose from Raw, Ecw, and Smackdown. It was a tough decision but I made up my mind to go to Smackdown.

First day on the job and I am loooving it! I've already made friends with a few Divas, including Maria, who just went to get us some coffee. As soon as she comes back, she says she's got someone for me to meet, and HE will be here in a few minutes, but he's getting ready to fight so he can't stay for long and'll probably only introduce himself and leave.

"Your not gonna tell me who he is yet are you?" I asked her  
"No Probably not, but I can tell you that your gonna love him!" she replies  
'I'm so excited' I think to myself  
"I know your excited Ally" She said even though they call me Allyssa, she came up with a nickname "But you can't be getting so worked up before our big tag-team match!" she continued  
"Surprises always get me worked up!" I say  
"Well then I guess I could tell him not to meet you yet, if that's what you want?" she started  
"Nu-uh, I wanna meet him!" I told her

Suddenly someone knocks at the door while someone else laughs in the backgroud. 'I hope this isn't a trick on the new girl' I think to myself.  
"Who is it?" asks Maria  
"I think you know already, Maria. I also brought my brother along with me" he stops for a second as the person breaks out laughing again, only this time two voices were heard and shushes them "And another friend, you better hurry and let us in they're getting impatient!" He finished with what kinda sounded like a southern voice through the door.  
"Hold on I'm going to make her turn away from the door first, then I'll tell when to come in" she said  
"Okay" replies the southern voice

"Come on in boys!" Maria told them  
"Coming in" yelled a voice from outside

The door creaks open, kinds like horror film creak, and a GUY was giggling for a split second.

"Hello, um... wait whats your name again?" Asked the frist voice that spoke from the door, a sure southern accent when he talked.  
"Ally, you can turn around!" Maria said

I turn around and 3 drop dead gorgeous guys were standing right in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Jeff" Said the one that spoke the first time


	2. Meeting Matt, Jeff, and Shannon

"I'm Matt," said the other 1 out of 2 voices  
"And I'm Shannon, I don't wrestle any more, but I still hang around." Said the last voice  
"I have a feeling you know about us already though, especially with what Maria told us!" Said Jeff  
"What all did she tell you?" I asked Jeff while looking towards Maria because my face has surely turned red by now  
"Only how much you love us!" said Shannon  
"What!?" I said, my face definetly flushed now, but no one said anything about it, thank goodness  
"So, since you already know our's, what's your name?" Asked Matt  
"Well, my full name is Allyssa Jordyn Sarcam, but Maria calls me Ally for the time being that I don't have a ring name"  
"We could make one really quick, and then Matt could give it to your manager on his way to his next match, if it's okay with you" Jeff said  
"Okay, sure, sounds good to me"  
"Sooooo, what are you boys thinkin?" asks Maria  
"I have a question to ask first" said Matt  
"Yeah, sure" I said  
"Are you a MFer?" he asked  
"All the way!" I replied  
"Awesome! Now we definetly have something in common!" said Shannon  
"I guess so, I wonder what we have in common?" asked both Matt and jeff at the same time  
"Well, we're all from the south, I'm from Conway, South Carolina" I said  
"Thats cool, what else?" asked Jeff  
"I'm a libra like Matt, and You and I also dye our hair different colors" I said, pointing towards Jeffs hair  
"That's not your natural hair color?" asked Shannon pointing towards my redish-blondinsh-brunnette hair  
"Nope, I dyed it yesterday, before I came here, but I usually use blues, oranges, and purples" I said  
"Thats a start, I make mine hot pink and silver sometimes!" said Jeff  
"I know, I watched you last week" I said remembering how hot he was when he did that finishing swanton bomb off the top rope finishing off Edge and finally winning the heavyweight championship  
"Yeah, Jeff and I are now both Championship title holders!" Matt pointed out  
"I know, I hope I get the chance at a championship titleone day" I exclaimed  
"It takes alot of hard work, and maybe a really good Tag-team partner" Jeff said  
"We've been tag-team champions quite a few times" Matt said  
"When we came to Shawn's training place last week, we watched and saw you were the best at Hardcore, submission, and tag-team" Jeff said again  
"I got it!" said Shannon  
"What? asked Maria  
"Her ring name, duh!" said Shannon  
"Sweet! what is it?" I asked  
"You like the goth stuff right?"  
"Yeah"  
"And you initials for Allyssa Jordyn are AJ, which sounds kinda hardcore-punkish" he continued  
"Okay..."  
"What about, Black Widow?" he finished  
"I actually really like that" I said  
"Of course you do, it was my idea" he stopped  
"Well guys it's 5 'till my big match, I'm gonna go stretch back stage after I give your manager your new ring name" Matt said  
"Okay, I am soooooo excited right now" I say  
"Feels good though doesn't it?" asked Jeff  
"Yes, but it's also kinda painful" I told him  
"It's called adrenaline, you'll have evn more after your first match, trust me" Jeff told me  
"Nice meeting you AJ, your match is after mine, so I'd probably come backstage as soon as I'm on" Said Matt  
"Why so soon?" I asked  
"Shelton isn't gonna last long" he finished hugging me (Great, now my hearts pounding faster) I think to myself loving the way his muscled arms felt around my skinny shoulders, but keeping my cool, at the same time.  
"Bye guys!" he told us all as he left


	3. Getting ready to fight!

**Deciding**

**A WWE Fan fiction, HardyFan13, chapter 3**

"Wait up!" Maria told him

"oookay, what?" he asked her

"Would you mind taking Ally with you, you know, give her a little look around?"

"Why can't you do it?" Matt asked her

"I have some, err, business to take care of" She said

"Ooooh, lady troubles!" Said a voice from the door

Everyone turns towards the door, except Matt and Jeff. Matt didn't 'cause he was standing right there, Jeff didn't because he was talking to me about how to calm down before a match as big as the one we were about to star in.

"Sup, Greg?" asked Matt which was what finally got my attention

"Nothin' much, I was just chillin' after tagging with R-Truth earlier, good match, huh? He replied

"None of us were watching it, dude!" said Shannon

"Who did watch my match?" asked Greg

"I did!" I said after finally being finished talking to Jeff

"I was great, wasn't I?"

"Pretty sweet"

"Finally someone who appreciates what I did tonight!"

"Yeah, 'cause we NEVER say you did great!" Shannon said

"You said it one time sarcastically, because I lost, geeze!"

"You started it, Greg" Jeff said

"Nu-uh, one of you tell him, girls!"

"He started it Jeff!" said Maria and I together

Matt, Jeff and everyone else start laughing so hard at the way Maria and I said it, that Shannon got the hiccups.

"Okay, lets go Ally, you got some stretching to do" said Matt

"Don't you have to stretch?" I asked

"Well yeah, but not in front of anyone, If I stretch to much and hurt myself, someone's gonna laugh!" he said

"I won't laugh, I just met you, I promise, Matt" I said


End file.
